starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Enforcer
So far the only vessel of its kind, the Enforcer has been the pet project of Reng Kasr and Oremin for several years. Construction of the Enforcer began soon after Kasr freed himself from Jorzan prison nine years after the Battle of Yavin. Knowing the effectiveness an immense command ship can have on enemy morale, Kasr ordered a new design of command ship that would capitalize on this effect and yet be able to hold its own against overwhelming forces. For while command ships could be effective tools of terror, they also made very big targets. =Capabilities= The Enforcer has dispensed entirely with a visible command tower, placing the bridge securely within the heart of the vessel. Overlapping plates of armor over particularly vulnerable areas mean that the ship can take an incredible amount of damage and still function. To add an even greater aura of mystique to the incredible vessel, an entire year was dedicated solely to giving the Enforcer a coating of stygian-triprismatic polymer to make it nearly impossible, even for a ship of its size, to be picked up on scanners. In keeping with Kasr’s belief that knowledge is power, perhaps the greatest ability in the Enforcer’s arsenal is its capability for electronic warfare. Entire wings of the enormous vessel are dedicated to jamming, encryption, espionage, counterespionage, and sensors. Similar to the Laro Order’s Watchtower-class Frigate but on a much larger scale, the Enforcer is capable of slicing into enemy ships systems, detecting cloaked or sensor stealthed ships, or simply creating an incredibly accurate map of the battlefield. Nothing escapes the notice of the Enforcer. Offensive Weaponry To protect itself in a fight, the Enforcer’s arsenal is designed to help it deal with all manner of threats that come its way. Heavy capital ship scale weapons are in abundance, as are smaller laser and quad laser cannons to deal with the threat of starfighters. Variable warhead launchers can be configured to deal with the interception of enemy missiles or fitted for more heavy firepower. Scrambler Beam The Enforcer also has in its possession a unique superweapon located on the prow of the ship. Unlike more conventional superweapons, the Enforcer’s beam isn’t designed to damage whatever it hits, in fact it bypasses shields and hulls entirely, because conventional defenses aren’t designed to block its form of attack. The Enforcer’s beam is, in essence, a powerful electronic scrambler that overloads ship systems, effectively shutting down whatever ship the beam touches and leaving it open to destruction or capture. While similar to an ion cannon, the scrambler beam has some key differences that help to differentiate itself from the more common ion cannon. The scrambler can be fired in a continuous beam since it doesn’t draw nearly as much power as an ion cannon. It is also invisible to the naked eye since it relies more on frequencies than pure energy. It can also be configured, as a powerful data stream, to draw information from the computer banks of another ship instead of overloading them. The major drawback to the scrambler beam is that it must be line of sight for the beam to be truly effective. Also, when in use, half of the Enforcer’s weapons must be taken offline to feed the beam enough power. Category:HalomekCategory:Oremin